Don't follow me through the darkness
by pas-de-vie-sans-patria
Summary: Despite common knowledge not everyone with mutual affection towards each other is able to find the magical happily ever after. Sometimes you have to fight dragons for it but maybe the only thing keeping them apart are shadows of her past, ready to lurk at the precise moment. Modern AU. E/É


**A/N: I want to deeply thank Barriss, not only for helping us find a safe haven but for being the most amazing Beta anyone can ever find. Thank you so much for all your help. This one is for you and all the Enjonine shippers that have held tightly with the ship, haters might want to see us burn but we keep on shipping. **

* * *

Enjolras has long since passed the denial phase. He knows how he feels and there is nothing he can do anymore but accept it.  
He's been watching her make a complete fool of herself by waiting at the beck and call of Pontmercy day by day, and it breaks his soul in half every time.  
He tries to reason with her, show her that there is something in his heart that he wants her to see.  
But despite his efforts, every time he tries to get near in something other than the regular best friend approach, the brunette ends up running down the only path she ever knew: Montparnasse.  
If there is anything that breaks Enjolras more than seeing Éponine drool over Marius (even with his impending wedding to his blond angel just around the corner), is living with the notion that whenever something gets dark in her life, the arms that she runs into are not his own.

e-é-e-é-e-é-e-é

She knows it's stupid. She knows she can't continue running around her feelings anymore.  
It hurts to know that somehow, in some-God-only-knows-why-or-how-way, the only man that could be perfect for her ended up being him.  
Éponine wants to run away. She knows that they'll just end up burning each other to the ground, and the idea hurts. It hurts her to the core.  
So she goes for the easy route, pining for a man whom she has long stopped caring for, at least in a romantic way.  
She plays her part like she was meant to. In another life, this might have been her only role, but now she can try to finally grasp at something that was somewhat akin to happiness, all she has to do is keep acting. And moving on. Because the physical pain 'Parnasse provides is slightly better than the ache in her heart at knowing that she could be the reason Enjolras loses it all.

e-é-e-é-e-é-e-é

He buries himself in social awareness causes. If he can't help his lonely soul, then maybe he should start caring for others'.  
The shift in is personality is visible to everyone around him. Enjolras has always cared about the wellbeing of his country, and his 'No one cares about your lonely soul!' drunken outbursts are still remembered to this day. So when the mighty fighter of the people starts establishing personal connections with the oppressed he fights for, the betting for the date of the end of the world starts.

e-é-e-é-e-é-e-é

She sees him from afar. Farther than what she is used to.  
Many months ago, Éponine would have been right next to him, trying to help the people or just spend time with each other – because that's what best friends do. That was before she started noticing her developing feelings for the blond Apollo.  
She has always been able to accomplish anything if she had enough motivation for it. But trying to control the twitching in her stomach whenever he was near proved impossible, no matter how much ambition she put into it.  
That was her biggest downfall.

e-é-e-é-e-é-e-é

Months pass and then they are not so close anymore.  
The Amis notice and they believe that both are trying to find a way to cope with their feelings.  
They couldn't be more right, yet the final outcome is not the one they were expecting.

e-é-e-é-e-é-e-é

Enjolras breaks first.  
He can't handle seeing her in the same room as him and not being able to be with her in the only way that made sense in his head – or his heart.  
Still, every time he tries to corner Éponine into discussing the elephant in the room, all she does is run away with the usual 'we don't deserve each other,' or 'I don't do love anymore,' and the always efficient 'I have never really learned to love, it's still a foreign concept to me,' followed closely by 'my parents never show it to each other so…'  
But it's the last sentence that gets Enjolras' blood pumping and fills him with blinding rage: 'How can I know you're not just trying to get me to bed?'  
He feels like a bull seeing red. How dare she? He might forgive everything else, but her degrading assumption that his deep affections were nothing more than a ploy to get into her pants really makes him lose his temper.  
"Well, you're clearly familiar with the concept, you clearly know the words and you've seen it been practiced before. Your parents might be whatever you want to call them, but to endure all the things they've been through together only means that once upon a time they actually loved one another enough to remain by each other's side, for better or for worse. So why is it so difficult for you to spare some of that love for me?"  
Not meeting his eyes, she walks away from him, the wind carrying the words that turn his heart to stone. And stone is probably what it will remain until his dying day.  
"They stick together for necessity. There is no such thing as love. And even if there was, my love could never be yours to hold."  
Little did he know that those words were followed by her own tears and heartache; she might have turned his soul to marble, but she had murdered hers with her own words.

**A/N: Okay, don't hate on me. I never say this was going to be a happy story. I hope that I haven't kill you with feels or anything but please give me a little review just to know if you liked it or not. Every opinion is accepted, even hate as long as its well substantiated.**


End file.
